The overall goal of this proposal is to archive and make accessible unique datasets that comprise the Work, Family, and Health Study, a unique sociobehavioral dataset, conforming to international standards of data documentation, incorporating its multi-level nature, and creating user-friendly meta-data tools. The Work, Family and Health (WFH) Study is a ~$32M NIH-funded, randomized, controlled field trial in two key industries, information technology and long- term care facilities. The study was funded through a U mechanism including support from NIA, NICHD, and NIOSH (U01 AG027669). Trial data collection was completed in December 2012 on 2,347 employees, 405 managers, 859 spouses, and 2,544 dependents. The information collected in this study contains both publicly accessible and highly confidential information. Thus, there is a critical need to develop clear public documentation of all information and transparent and effective mechanisms to provide a large number of investigators from the broad scientific community access to restricted and confidential data. Furthermore, the study uses a multi-level framework that examines potential risk factors distributed across multiple levels (e.g. work units, managers, employees, and employees' families) and collected data from a variety of sources (e.g. corporate, worksite, workgroup). The full use of this multilevel data requires expertise in using multilevel methods which need to be clearly identified analytically and also underlines the need to protect confidentiality at many levels as well as to maximize use of the data. Finally, there are intervention materials that will be posted on the website for use by industry or public partners fo dissemination of this effective work site intervention. The Specific Aims of this project are: 1. T develop a comprehensive archive of Work, Family and Health Study data including user-friendly version of publicly available data and restricted-access data not available for public use. 2. To create, maintain and update a website portal that allow for data extracts that are user-specific (e.g. subpopulation analysis or topically focused) and online tools that allow for descriptive analysis. 3. To provide ongoing and active outreach support by establishing a core group that will organize workshops for new data users, conduct presentations at conferences and host a web-based user forum (e.g. program code) to support archive users. 4. To promote translatable WFH products and to widely disseminate the intervention facilitation materials which describe an innovative process that guides work teams to find ways to decrease unnecessary work, increase productivity, and increase employee's control over their time. This archival study proposal will allow us to stimulate an interdisciplinary research agenda on the critical intersection of family and work, increase use of the Work, Family, and Health Study datasets and promote a better understanding of the widespread health and social effects of workplace practices.